Pequeñas ocasiones
by Reborn8018
Summary: Colección de drabbles. Una pequeña cuenta regresiva hasta el 23 de julio. Escenas cotidianas de esta pareja. Sasuke yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Es una colección de pequeñas historias, no quería dejarlas morir entre tantos documentos. Asi que se me ocurrió hacer una pequeña cuenta regresiva hasta el B-day del teme. Disfruten y _voilá. _

**Pareja:** Sasuke U. & Naruto U.

**Advertencias:**

1.- Relación chico&chico. Si no te gusta, no leas. Nos ahorramos tiempo 8)

2.- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, Shonnen Jump & Tv Tokyo respectivamente. Utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro para no sentirme forever alone(?)

* * *

><p><span>De ramen y disfrazes <span>

Naruto no entiende cómo es que Sasuke puede vivir a base de arroz cuando puede elegir comer algo más delicioso y rico en proteínas como lo es el ramen.

En serio, no lo entiende.

Y cuando trata de hacerle cambiar de gustos disfrazándose de una bola de arroz –porque piensa que el teme no le prestará atención a menos que haga el ridículo- cree que no pudo cometer un error más garrafal en toda su joven vida.

-_ Quiero comerte._

Y una lujuriosa mirada marca Uchiha basta para que Naruto corra por su vida y por su –todavía- casta mente.

Cuando lo besa...

Y es que, por mucho que Sasuke lo trate de ocultar. No puede fingir delante de él.

Esconde su rostro, voltea, mira a otro lado. Incluso evita escucharlo. Todo sea por una causa justa.

Porque cuando Naruto está sonrojado a más no poder, Sasuke tiene unas ganas titánicas de _reír._ Por lo increíblemente _nena _que se ve.

-Te vez ridículo

-¡Es tu culpa ´ttebayo!

-Lo sé.

Entonces ríe. Sin importarle ya nada.

Naruto siente su pecho ensancharse de puro orgullo.

De lapiceros y celos

Sasuke adora la estética de un buen lapicero. Especialmente de aquellos de antaño, a los cuales debes remojar en la tinta para así poder escribir. Si, adora ese tipo de lapiceros. La forma algo ancha donde sus dedos deben adecuarse. Lo acaricia cuando lo tiene en mano. Absorto. Embelesado.

-Maravilloso…

Por otra parte, Naruto está celoso.

-¡Temeee!

Grita antes de aventarse contra el Uchiha menor y romper "por casualidad" el dichoso lapicero.

Lapicero: 0 Naruto: 1

* * *

><p><strong>Palabras:<strong> 256

¿Reviews?

El botón espera ser clickeado, lo sé.


	2. Chapter 2

La excusa es: Casa de la abuela = No internet. No pude publicarlo ayer. Asi que, hoy es un día especial, haré otra actualización despues de esta; y un oneshot. Gracias por los reviews, hacen que quiera sonrojarme.

**Pareja:** Sasuke U. & Naruto U.

**Advertencias:**

1.- Relación chico&chico. Si no te gusta, no leas. Nos ahorramos tiempo 8)

2.- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, Shonnen Jump & Tv Tokyo respectivamente. Utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro para no sentirme forever alone(?)

* * *

><p><span>De regalos...<span>

- Toma

Le espeta Sasuke dándole cual robot una rosa a Naruto. El notorio sonrojo en el azabache mientras ladea la cabeza a causa de la vergüenza le hace suponer a Naruto cuánto es el esfuerzo de su teme ante tal situación _cursi._

Una sonrisa y un beso de su rubio. Suficiente como para que el Uchiha se _relaje._

Celos

Cuando ve a Naruto con ese pelirrojo en una esquina de la facultad; Sasuke mas que molesto...

Está _celoso._

Y cuando ve que el pelirrojo le da un beso en la mejilla a SU rubio en señal de despedida mientras Naruto se sonroja…

Sasuke sólo puede murmurar unas cuantas palabras:

- Me _vengaré_ mapache del demonio.

Afuera, Gaara sonríe victorioso.

Mensaje de texto

Sus dedos se sienten tensos, podría decir que están algo sudorosos pero eso no sería correcto, mucho menos admitirlo. La irritante vibración no se hace de esperar; ingresa como poseso el código antes, y lee:

_"Idiota! Te odio como no tienes idea _!"_

Sasuke sonríe con arrogancia, teclea tranquilamente sobre el aparato –ya- más relajado:

_"Es mutuo."_

Y lo manda, con el corazón en mano. Pero no debería pensar así, parecería enamorado si… Diablos.

Se muerde el labio inferior ante el repentino aumento de temperatura en su cuarto. Lleva la vista del celular a la ventana; está abierta. Decide quitarse el polo.

Hace calor.

Y Naruto que se demora más de 5 minutos en responder el mensaje.

Maldita tecnología, retrasando aquella comunicación MUY importante.

* * *

><p><strong>Palabras:<strong> 249

¿Reviews? ¿Críticas?

El botón _quiere_ ser clickeado, lo sé.


	3. Chapter 3

La segunda actualización. Quizá publique el Os dentro un rato; sino mañana(L)

**Pareja:** Sasuke U. & Naruto U.

**Advertencias:**

1.- Relación chico&chico. Si no te gusta, no leas. Nos ahorramos tiempo 8)

2.- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, Shonnen Jump & Tv Tokyo respectivamente. Utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro para no sentirme forever alone(?)

* * *

><p><span>Primera impresión<span>

- Te voy a ser sincero chico: Me pareces _demasiado_ serio. Y me da mucha pena que mi hijo (un sol radiante muy hermoso) salga con alguien como tú.

-Véalo de esta forma señor: YO _salgo_ con él.

Afuera, pegado a la puerta de la oficina, Naruto contiene sus ganas de matar al Uchiha… ¡Eso es! Le dará un _castigo_.

"Es hora que dejes de vivir en la negación Sasuke" piensa el rubio ante la poco creíble, risa de Minato

Sábados en casa

Es sábado. Y Sasuke está en casa. Eso, a Naruto le extraña ya que –por lo general- o está en un pub o en un bar. Cualquier lugar que incluya indudablemente alcohol.

No es que Sasuke fuera un alcohólico. Sólo gustaba de tomar bebidas fuertes y sentirse _relajado_. Naruto entendía eso, por eso era demasiado extraño que Sasuke estuviera en casa, con sólo unos pantalones negros y anchos como única vestimenta.

-Sasuke… ¿no vas a salir?

-No te interesa.

-¡Argh! Trataba de ser amable ¡Imbécil!

Sasuke no puede creer que tenga que explicarle a Naruto que hoy es un día de_ aniversario._

De libros a la acción

-Sasuke…

-…

-Sasukeee

-…

-Sasuke!

-¿Qué?

Pregunta sin mirarlo siquiera. Voltea la página del libro en el que estaba concentrado; porque si, la trama más que interesante, está genial.

Entonces Naruto pega su jodida carota al libro. Cierra los ojos y el libro a la misma vez.

-¿Qué quieres, Naruto?

-Deja de leer eso ¡Me enferma!

- ¿Sí?

- Además, además, podríamos estar haciendo otra cosa ¿sabes? –y termina con un puchero.

Él conoce esa estrategia, la de mostrarse inocente y –casi- adorable. No volverá a caer, no lo hará. Debe terminar ese libro primero

_"Pero…"_

¿Cómo explicar que cambió la tapa y lo que, en realidad está leyendo no es otra cosa que _Kamasutra_?

Oh Sasuke sabe que irá al infierno.

* * *

><p><strong>Palabras:<strong> 315

¿Reviews? ¿Críticas?

El botón _quiere_ ser clickeado, lo sé.


End file.
